


What happens when Potter is too short ?

by TodayIsAGoodDay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Height differences of more than 10 cm, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Protective Harry Potter, Short Harry Potter, Shower Sex, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodayIsAGoodDay/pseuds/TodayIsAGoodDay
Summary: 如果哈利比德拉科矮，矮到几乎相差10cm以上会怎么办？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	What happens when Potter is too short ?

**Author's Note:**

> 以这个为灵感写下的这篇。标题可能和文章关系不大！哈利并不是因为魔法原因才变矮的，在这篇文章里，他天生就这么矮！  
> 我喜欢矮个儿的Top，可能因为我自己也很矮吧XD
> 
> 原文发表于2020年8月5日。  
> 比原发表的稍微更改了一点。我打算将我的文章缓慢的搬过来，或者也不搬了，直接就在这里更新一些我没发表过的小短篇。  
> 还有我的英文真的很烂，我不知道我的标题和TAG打对了没有……

德拉科稀里糊涂地就和波特交往了。

想当然，在你于战败方的立场回到学校、而你的昔日友人离去、同盟破裂，你不得不形只影单时，为了自己的利益，为了避开黑暗角落里被战争情结奴役、被高涨青春期迷惑的学生们所施放的无聊恶咒，找一个救世主做男朋友几乎是最佳的选择了。

总而言之就是这样。

德拉科在原地跺着脚，他并不想逆着人流跑回去；但是接下来的课他需要波特护送他走过一段近乎无人的长廊————嗯，波特的用途就和格雷戈里、和文森特差不多。回到战后的霍格沃茨，德拉科首先需要确保的是尽量避免让自己落单。很遗憾的是，波特始终没有格雷戈里和文森特那么好，因为波特不会陪着他四处炫耀。

说起来既骄傲又惭愧，马尔福家族中从未出现过能和“强壮”这一个形容相对贴近的体格。他们总是苍白、瘦削、高挑，只是为了对应与之符合的教养与举止。他们需要身体的每一个线条都显得流畅优雅，而不能像是一个笨拙的、粗鲁的肌肉巨怪。

至于魁地奇————抱歉，比起亲自参与比赛，马尔福们显然更擅长投资球队，以及在赛场上贿赂作弊、操纵比赛结果用以收获高额赔款。学生时代参加魁地奇只不过是一种身体训练。马尔福们虽然不强壮，但他们都很机敏且健美。德拉科撅着鼻子呼气。或者，只是为了和波特竞赛。

可是波特真的太矮了。他只能一辈子做找球手。德拉科想。

他看着那些从他身旁挤过去的一排排颜色各异的脑袋，没有一个是他要找的。他有点生气，他不知道自己为什么会笃信波特能够保护他。这个小个子相当有力量，这已经在大战中被证实；但又因为他的小个子，这些力量在他的外表下偶尔不那么具备说服力。他更喜欢被格雷戈里和文森特夹在中间的那种厚实安全感，仿佛没有什么可以突破他们。

直到两条毛茸茸的手臂穿过他的长袍防线紧紧地勒住了他的腰。

德拉科在人群中发出了相当不优雅、违背马尔福原则的尖叫，这让本来熙熙攘攘的大厅瞬间安静了下来。

波特的脑袋从德拉科一侧的背后探出来。

显然他们交往的事情已经全世界皆知了，人群开始重新流动。

“嘿。”波特太矮了，甚至不能直接从德拉科的肩上越过他那见鬼的鸟巢一般的愚蠢的黑脑袋。“你的声音真的很高，我想它应该可以变得更动听、更柔和点……”

波特意有所指。德拉科知道他想调情，但他的身高导致他没办法贴着德拉科的耳朵说这些话。波特似乎也意识到了这一点，然后他掀开德拉科的长袍，他把他那个可怕的大脑袋拱到了德拉科腋下。

他对着德拉科扬起他浓密的长睫毛，眨了眨标志性的绿眼睛，又收紧了下快勒死德拉科的两条手臂；他在德拉科上气不接下气挣扎着想要从他手臂里逃出来的喘息中认真的说：“我知道你在想什么。我虽然不能贴着你的耳朵说，但我可以贴着你的心脏说。”

波特的声音透过织物嗡嗡的振在他胸口。

德拉科假装轻蔑地翻了翻眼睛。但他连脖子都红了。

好吧，他也不是很介意波特太矮总是找不到的问题了；反正波特肯定会找到他，这就够了。

这条走廊太过安静。

毕竟接下来的课程是针对N.E.W.Ts的考试，只有特殊的八年级学生、以及准备升致七年级的六年级学生会参加（啊，因为战争的关系，这届里他们没有第七学年的学生）。而在高级巫师毕业测试考试中，会连续选择算数占卜学、如尼文学和天文学这类乏味课程的只有德拉科和赫敏·该死的什么都要拿O的混账麻……·格兰杰。

格兰杰估计早就到教室了。德拉科并非不信任格兰杰，毕竟对方已经因为波特而向他抛出了橄榄枝；可问题是，黄鼠狼对格兰杰就如波特对他一样，即使黄鼠狼和傻瓜疤头不会选修一大早的算术占卜和天文学，他也会打着哈欠努力的围在格兰杰附近。

德拉科并不想和他们走在一起。

谁知道如果有人想要突袭德拉科的话，他们会不会在一边笑呢。他肯定格兰杰的大度无法阻止黄鼠狼的狭隘。

这就是他坚持要等波特的原因。

和波特走在一起就像他在带一个五年级的斯莱特林学生……嗯，可能是四年级的，毕竟波特还是太矮了————

德拉科飘忽的思绪被一个不太温柔的力量推到了墙上而打断。波特在很多时候表现得有些急躁，稍微野蛮，有点太十八岁（除了他的身高）；德拉科不能说他不喜欢。但在有的条件限制下，一些充满浪漫氛围的行动会大打折扣。比如现在，他把德拉科摔到了墙上，可他没办法用他的手给德拉科的脑袋做个缓冲，也没办法就直接撑开两只手臂笼罩住德拉科、把德拉科牢牢禁锢在高大的躯体和墙之间。

就像德拉科曾经幻想过的那样。波特打乱了这一切。

他叹了口气，往下看着胸口上那个乱糟糟的脑袋，对上他发誓永远不会在波特面前称赞哪怕一句的绿眼睛。

波特很聪明，他的无声咒越来越厉害了，德拉科的后脑勺上虽然没有一只有力坚实的大手，但他得到了一个有史以来体验感最高的减震咒，他只感到自己仿佛是轻轻地枕在了一团蓬松的棉花上。

“解开你的衬衫。”

即便波特做不到德拉科幻想中的那些画面，但他每次开口依然能让德拉科瞬间头晕目眩。

“什……什么？”

“我不想弄坏你的衣服。”

“波特————”

“是哈利。”

“该死的，这里是……走廊！是每个人都可以路过的地方！”

他就知道波特把他推到墙上没什么好事。

“你什么时候变得介意这种事情了？”波特皱着眉，“不是你还说我太矮了，你甚至可以把我罩在你的袍子里带进教室吗？你还想让我在课堂上————”

“住口你这个傻瓜！”德拉科满脸通红，他赶紧捂住波特的嘴防止他再说些什么惊世骇俗的词句；即使他知道周围没有人，他也受不了波特那毁灭性的、缺乏教养的鲁莽。“但是你、你昨天在图书馆、吃、吃了整整一、一、一个小时！”德拉科结结巴巴地说着，“它、它太疼了……你甚至让我必须在衬衫上施减震咒！”

波特的眼睛亮晶晶的。他亲了一下德拉科的掌心，后者吓得缩回了手。

“可是你喜欢。”

“闭嘴！”

“你不想试试看疼得连衣服都穿不上吗？我知道你喜欢————喜欢它们湿漉漉的，变得更深、更硬……甚至到接触空气都难过得发抖的样子。”

波特压低的嗓音让德拉科脚底打颤。他的胸部回应着这些下流的语句并开始疼痛。但他现在真的不想面对一个荷尔蒙太过旺盛的青春期波特……他不讨厌性感的波特，只是如果放任下去的话，他的N.E.W.Ts就永远上不到几节有用的课。

“把它……留到晚上？”他喃喃地建议道。可恶的波特，因为他太矮，即使德拉科低头想避开目光，也会发现波特就在那里：两条魔鬼藤一样的手臂钳在他腰间，挨着他胸口抬头看着他，让他全部的不知所措无处可藏。

“你知不知道为什么它总是那么疼？”波特词不达意地说着，“是你说我的身高够不到一个吻。所以我当然必须尽力够到我能够到的东西，在你身上‘培育’我的气味。”

培育。

当波特说出这个词的时候，德拉科想到他发现自己那里最近确实变得和以前不一样了……颜色从原本的白粉色变成了更美味的肉粉色，并且总是坚挺而敏感。他的衬衫足够柔软，也还是时常会令他痛苦不堪；最严重的时候他连淋浴都要弓起背，让前胸避开水流的任何刺激。

他感到裤子开始发紧，顺着双腿攀爬而上的热量令他膝盖发软。

“我必须继续我的工作，我喜欢你身上带着我的痕迹。”波特舔着他的嘴唇，德拉科不知道该怎样才能不看波特。

“……你真是个愚蠢的狮子不是吗？”

“没错，我的领地意识非常强。”波特忽略了“愚蠢”这个词，而把德拉科称他为“狮子”当成了某种夸奖；德拉科想抹去他脸上洋洋得意的表情。

“不……不行。总之不行。”

“那你选一下？”波特无辜地歪着头，“你是愿意从现在开始、记得每次离开前给我一个吻，还是让我继续我伟大的事业？”他耸耸肩，“毕竟是你说的，我偷不到吻，但你又不愿意为我低头，我只能这样了。”

“你这个该死的小个子……”

“但你喜欢我这个小个子。”

德拉科气哼哼地双手提起波特的衣襟，弯下腰恶狠狠地把救世主的欢笑声吞进了肚子里。

袭击发生在一个昏昏欲睡的下午。

德拉科好不容易完成了他的变形学论文，并在此期间给赫敏·她能不能收起她那见鬼的麻瓜好奇心·格兰杰讲解了一大堆关于如尼文学的知识点。他拖着脚步走向八年级共用的浴室，想在吃晚餐前洗一个舒舒服服的澡。

德拉科从不在浴室里有人的时候去洗澡。只有在这件事上他保持孤独。他不想在人前暴露自己的左手臂。不是说他担心会遭到同为八年级的学生的攻击，他只是……只是本能地需求安全感。事实上，八年级的学生们总是保护性地在他周围，哪怕他是他们中那个唯一的、还带着标记的斯莱特林。德拉科不相信所谓的同学情谊，但是他知道其余人看在波特的份上，多少会照顾着他。

这让他又高兴又生气。

高兴的是即使他是一个名声不太好的马尔福，也能很快就找到庇护所。生气的是这个庇护所并不能为他所完全控制，他被波特教训得死死的。

更让他不满意的是，嗯……波特……波特太矮了。

德拉科不止一遍的可惜他曾经的那些浪漫幻想。早知道他就应该在四年级的时候试着去勾引布莱斯，或者是西奥多……潘西总是围着他，但他对她曲线丰满的身体不感兴趣。在遇到波特前，他还是个可怜的处男。

德拉科正慢悠悠的给自己搓着泡泡，接着他淋浴间的门突然打开，一个兴致勃勃的波特站在那里。

哦……他妈的。德拉科终于忍不住内心的脏话了。多亏了那低于平均值的身高，德拉科没有透过隔间门看到一个偷偷摸摸的波特。他根本看不到，波特完全被隔间门挡住了。除非德拉科忽然心有灵犀地把目光往隔间门下看，那他或许就能发现一双和它主人手臂一样毛茸茸的腿了。

这一切发生得太快。等德拉科在蒸腾的热气中反应过来时，他已经靠在湿淋淋的墙上气喘吁吁。他感到脸颊热得要命，悲伤的是他贴着的那些瓷砖也烫得使人发狂。也不知道是他习惯了被波特打开，还是波特的技术愈发熟练了，德拉科觉得自己一点原则都没有，他越来越难以抵抗波特。

“见鬼……你太高了，”波特嘟囔着，“你把腰再塌下来一点。”波特边说边去按他的肩膀。

“你想得美。”德拉科软绵绵的打掉波特的手臂，他庆幸这些残留在他身上滑溜溜的泡泡。摆脱波特后他甚至还自鸣得意地更直起身体，越过肩膀看向身后他那个小个子男朋友：“你自己垫脚来。”

他晃了晃屁股，波特的眼神变暗了。

就在德拉科为这危险的挑逗而兴奋得浑身颤抖、期待着波特怎么打破这个僵局的时候，有人推开了浴室的大门。

“啊……有人在用吗？”

波特趁着德拉科被吸引了注意力的那一刻刺了进去，但是因为德拉科的身高，他没办法刺到底。所以德拉科控制住了，他只是不得不发出了一声小小的惊喘。

“马尔福？”

“隆、隆巴、顿……”

“对不起，我没发现你在用淋浴室。我在温室照料龙心草时沾了不少泥巴，我知道你不喜欢在洗澡的时候有其他人但是我————”

“请便。”

德拉科艰难的说完这句话后，转过头不敢再看旁边隔间的纳威·隆巴顿。他低着脑袋，用他自认最凶狠的眼神看向贴着他、笑得像吃饱了的娜瑞丝夫人般差不多的波特。萨拉查啊……他没有想过他竟然有一天会感谢波特长得矮……不对，如果波特够高的话，他才不会让这种事情在浴室里发生。

他们在隆巴顿絮絮叨叨的声音里缓慢地动了起来。

由于有人在旁边，德拉科非常紧张，不管波特怎么移动他都缩得很紧；波特咬牙切齿，德拉科不肯为他塌下腰，他的阴茎只能磨蹭到一半；加上德拉科实在太紧，他移动得格外艰难，情况有些不上不下。

“啊。”

隆巴顿拖长的惊讶声有些苦恼。德拉科战战兢兢地瞥了旁边隔间一眼，他发现隆巴顿弯下了腰，他的肥皂掉到了德拉科淋浴间的门口。

德拉科觉得自己可能要去见梅林了。

或者是去见萨拉查。或者是去见邓布利多，甚至是去见斯内普。噢，斯内普绝对会狠狠地揍他一顿的，因为他是如此违背斯莱特林式的死去。

隆巴顿会发现的，他不要活着了，他要去跳黑湖，拖上哈利·他妈的·该死的·见鬼的·可恶的·臭大粪疤头巨怪波特————

马尔福痛苦而响亮的呻吟让纳威怀疑，但他没说什么。

他对马尔福没什么好感，但在八年级的共同学习生活中，马尔福表现得还不错；他总是谨慎而神经质，相对以前友好了许多，不再那么像个尖刻的混蛋了。重要的是，他还是哈利的男朋友。纳威相信哈利的判断力。马尔福也许算不上是个好人，但他肯定还不坏。

大概是他的标记在疼痛什么的，纳威懒得去想。只是他似乎发现了一些令他震惊的东西。也不是非常特别，只不过那在马尔福身上有些突兀————

纳威捡起肥皂，好奇的看着隔壁冒了半个脑袋，整个都在泛着粉色的马尔福。

马尔福怎么好像变矮了……？纳威甩甩头，他认为这是浴室蒸汽模糊了视线的原因。

“呃……我不知道该不该说。”

马尔福大声地吞了口口水。纳威不知道他为什么看上去这么紧张。

“你的腿毛……很有男子气概。”

为了缓解马尔福的紧张，纳威扬起了他典型的、格兰芬多式的、羞涩的微笑。

马尔福的回应是翻着白眼，看上去马上就要晕过去了。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 纳威最后只看到了一双毛茸茸的腿！！德拉科安全了！  
> 因为他被哈利抱了起来！
> 
> 我尝试着把这个身高差画了出来，哈哈哈，希望不会雷到大家！也不知道这个地址能否正常显示。  
> 当然啦，我既不擅长写作，也不擅长画画，意见请轻拍~  
> 


End file.
